The Girl All the Bad Guys Want
by Forsythia Lux
Summary: The daughter of a missingnin Uchiha and a Spy, Natalie thought she had her life figured out until she is thrust into the world her father left behind and mistaken for a ANBU Agent...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other copyrighted things mentioned in my story.

Please Review! ;)

Summary: When a black sheep missing-nin Uchiha marries a genetically modified Secret Agent, you know their spawn is going to be anything but normal. Now a highly regarded defense attorney in Boston, Widower Nayte Uchiha is struggling to raise his -anything-but-perfect- daughter. But unknown to little Talli is that her parents have passed on their unique DNA to her, and secrets along with it.

-------------------

Chapter One:

-------------------

Clenching the kantanna deep into the palm of my right hand, I confidently glared up at the young man in front of me.

His deep amber eyes glowed with intensity, sending a series of chills up my spine. Comforted only by the satisfaction that I was slightly older than him, I knew that the only way out was to fight.

Tilting my head back down for a few seconds I slowly lift it up again only to reveal a pair of almost identical blood-red eyes.

"Unlike my worthless brother you had potential. You could have possessed power. Such a foolish girl...giving it all up...for this?"

Ignoring his words I jumped in and attacked him, but he was too quick for me, and I was soon pinned to the ground.

"I must say, your naive nature entertains me. You may posses the infamous bloodline limit, but it does not even come close to my Mengekyô Sharingan eyes. And I know even if you were mature enough to realize this you would never go the extra mile to obtain it yourself. You would never test your capacity."

"Shut up! How dare you judge me! You don't even know anything about me!" Fresh tears made their way down my cheek and mixed with the familiar scent of blood.

"I may have not known you for long, but I don't need my Sharingan to read you like a book. You're a weak nothing. My worthless brother is a better adversary as you. Your mother's enhanced DNA combined with the power of the Uchiha clan you would think would create a powerful combination. But all I see here is a fool unworthy of carrying the Uchiha name. But then again, they say like father like daughter."

"You know nothing about my Father..." I said in an almost exorcist like voice.

"I know that he was considered one of the most lazy, selfish, untalented Uchiha in our beloved clan."

"He saved Konoha...he was just...misunderstood..."

"Ha!" He snorted. "They say the same about me..."

"Yeah, but my Father didn't go all _Norman Bates_ like a certain someone..."

"I was testing my capacity."

"And is it full?"

"Hum..."

He got up off me and dusted off his sleeves.

Sitting up off the ground, my red eyes turn back to normal.

"You're letting your guard down."

"And?"

"I can attack you at any given moment..."

"So? Attack me. See if I care. It's not like you can do any damage. And I quote, _"Combined with your mother's enhanced DNA" _I mean, you can't harm me. Seriously. It would just be a waste of your energy."

"Even with you're superior DNA I still have the advantage. My Mengekyô Sharingan has powers that you cannot comprehend. In a way, I envy you, you have so much potential, power. It's such a shame to see it put to waste... "

"On the contraire, who ever told you I didn't have Mengekyô Sharingan?" A smirk crept it's way across my face as my Kaleidoscope copy wheel eye glowed with intensity.

"But...how..." And for one of the first times in his life, Itachi was honestly shocked.

Let's just stop, take a breathe, and Tarantino this a bit. Why am I in this awkward situation you may ask? Well you can say it started just a few weeks ago when...

"YOU DROPPED OUT OF WHAT!" My father explodes in my face as slowly back up against the wall.

"I told you, I didn't drop out, I just decided to change my major. The credits are transferable."

"Change your major? What happened to wanting to be a lawyer? You were at Harvard for a week and decided you wanted to do Broadcast Journalism. And like the loving father I am, I shell out the dough to switch you over to Boston University. Only to have you join some party girl sorority and not attend any of your classes."

"I was different back then. Dad, I changed."

"Changed? If you didn't give me that exact same speech 6 months ago when you wanted to attend Villanova to be a nurse I might believe you."

"But..." I pull off my best puppy dog expression.

"That's it. I had to work over 10 years just to pay off my student loans!. Not to mention the loads of schoolwork I had to do just to keep my scholarships. And here you are taking advantage of my generosity. You want to change your major, fine, go ahead. Just don't come to me looking for tuition once a month."

"You...you're not paying for my tuition?" My jaw practically drops.

"Sweetheart, you're officially on your own. Welcome to the real world." My father says with an unintentional sparkle glistening from his onyx eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sinking into my friend Isabelle's leather couch, I glow with joy as I anticipate the new episode of Lost.

Two weeks have passed since I last talked to my dad. Not that I really care. Rooming with my friend is fun, in fact, actually enjoyable. It's like a sleep-over but every day.

We gossip, share diet secrets, enjoy our soaps, exchange romance novel, borrow each other's clothes, fight over bathroom, you know, typical girl stuff.

Tonight though I am alone Isabelle is on a typical date with her sultry executive boyfriend. Typical meaning extremely formal restaurant with a limo picking her up from our, err... her apartment.

Not that I hate the guy, I just extremely dislike him. I know his type, in fact, courtesy of my Father, I've dated a few. And I will refuse to be won over by their overly romantic ways. I am too strong of a woman to fall for that cra...

So you can afford to take me on a yacht (which you happen to own) ride under a moonlight night?

If we have learned anything from those "Who wants to marry a rich idot" reality tv shows, is that romantic setting plus some guy looking to get some and a desperate girl, plus the best champagne money could buy equals some interesting situations.

Yet I still envy my friend...

I'm smart, albeit cynical, but realistic enough to know there is no way in the world I am ever going to fall in love. I'm lazy, demanding, and have extremely high standards. Not that any of those qualities are a bad thing, but a lot of men are looking for a girl who they could settle down with, not some difficult challenge.

Sighing, I flip on the tv and devour a huge scoop out of the rocky road ice cream. Ah, my comfort food.

No way, that's what was in the hatch?

"Natalie open up!"

"Huh?"

Looking over at the apartment door, I haphazardly approach it and check through the peep hole to see who's there.

"Oh, it's Izzie."

Unlocking the door, I am shocked to see my disheveled friend blabbering out nonsense while shaking nervously. Trying to differentiate between if she was just date raped or won the lotto, I pull out my cell phone and start it up just in case.

Stepping back and closely examining my friend for any injuries, something shinny strikes my eye. A rather large diamond ring. Connecting the dots all I can blurt out is... "He...proposed?"

"Yes! And it was all under candle light and a live violin was playing and..." My friends goes on, as I dig deep down inside of myself trying to find some empathy to feel happy for her.

I must be the worst friend ever. Isabelle was just proposed to by her boyfriend and all I can think about is how my life is never going to be the same. I'm such a selfish, terrible person.

Putting on a fake smile, I attempt to support my friend.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

As Isabelle pulls me in for a hug, I frown on the inside, knowing my life is about to go from great to good to most likely mediocre. Starting off with moving back in with Dad. And I was just getting use to my newfound independence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flipping the page of the newspaper, I crunch my cereal loudly as my Father walks in through the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Having breakfast; You?"

"I live here. What happened to rooming with your friend?"

"Sir -I laugh at a lot- popped the question last Friday. She moved in with him during the week and I honestly hate staying in her apartment alone."

"I see you still disapprove of her boyfriend."

"With an uppermost passion."

"Did you get a job yet?"

"With my qualifications, the only jobs I can get are working the grill at Mcdonalds or dancing on a pole. And I honestly can't see the payoff of selling myself for Wheaties. So if you don't mind I will be getting back to my breakfast courtesy of your cabinet."

"I see...Well if you're going to be sticking around at least make yourself useful. I'm working a very high profile case I will like to look back at a few old cases for reference. I seemed to have misplaced one of the files and I need you to find it. I have a few crates of files in the back closet, If you don't mind, can you dig through them looking for an A. Anderson? It should be a grand larceny case if you do come across one."

"Whatever Dad..."

Beep beep...

"That's my pager. I have to get back to the office. Remember, A. Anderson. I have to go!"

Blowing me a kiss my Dad runs out the door and I continue eating my cereal as if nothing has happened.

Dusting off a few boxes I dig through the endless pile of the cases my father has dealt with. Ranging from insurance fraud to insider trading my father has represented the lowest of scum, business-world wise.

Ooh, isn't he adorable. And stole 3 million dollars of company funds. Luckily for me, each case file came with a little perk, a photo of the person the case was dealing with.

Found him. A. Anderson. A middle-aged man, with a slightly noticeable receding hairline. Nice cheekbones and strangely smooth looking forehead, I wonder if he had botox?

Let's see what lovely act he committed... Ooh, this one's a doosy. Apparently he laundered money over from one project to another, blaming it on some computer mishap. And lucky him, he got out a free man. If these people weren't criminals I would actually have some respect for my father's job.

Slamming the manila folder shut I toss it to the side and begin packing up the case file boxes.

Or at least till, yet again, I am distracted by something shinny. Wow, I need a longer attention span.

Crawling deep into the closet, I notice that the shinny thing was in fact a metal plate, more specifically a plate attached to a headband.

"What a strange retro-80's headband..."

Pocketing the hair accessory, I crawl back out of the closet, almost forgetting the file.

----------------------------------

Authors Note ;)

I've been writing this for months. I just kept rewriting the beginning sequence. Then if finally hit me! When in doubt, Tarantino it! I have the next chapter written, but it is currently undergoing some changes (I changed her friend's name so many times)

I hope Talli isn't too Mary Sue, cause I honestly hate those. I just want to create a powerful OC girl who doesn't seem too...fake...I hope I gave her enough personality. Well whatever personality I gave her it shows the most in the next chapter.

That's all for now, please (please) review! Flame, etc, please be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other copyrighted things mentioned in my story.

Thanks for all the reviews!

----------------------------------

Chapter Two

--------------------------------- (note, this chapter starts out as a flashback...)

"NATALIE UCHIHA, OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Raising the volume of the tv, I continue to ignore my friend Isabelle's shouting and loud bangs on the door.

"You're so lucky I don't have a key to your house!" My friend says as she peeks through the mail flap.

"I'm not home!" I yell as I raise the tv's volume to the maximum level.

Sticking her slender arm through the flap, she attempts to open the door.

"Ouch! I think my arm is stuck."

Rolling my eyes, I put down the tub of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road and go open to door to help Izzy.

"Alright, you won. Now what is _so _important that you had to disturb my romance movie marathon?"

"You call this a romance movie marathon? More like bout of depression, that's what."

"Depressed? You think I'm depressed?"

"Talli, stop lying through your teeth. Come on. It's 2 pm, you're still in pajamas, eating out of the ice cream carton, looking over old photos, while watching The Notebook. If you're not depressed then you just learned you have about 30 minutes to live."

"What? I can't believe you would think that I am depressed because all my friends are either engaged or married and I'm still the same old dateless college drop-out mooching off her father's wealth?"

Izzy gives me this look and pulls the ice cream tub out of my hand.

"Talli, just because we are at different stages in our life doesn't mean we can't still be best friends."

Grabbing the tub back from her, I dig the spoon deep into the carton and pull out an enormous chunk of rocky road.

"Stop that! You won't be able to be the Maid of Honor if you can't fit into the dress."

"You picked me? As Maid of Honor?"

"No silly, we've only been bff since Junior High. Now come on, I still have a few months left till the ceremony. More than enough time to do all the stupid things I never got around to doing while I was a bachelorette." Isabelle says as she pulls me up off the couch.

"Now go take a shower! Go!" She pushes me towards the bathroom and I soon oblige.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stepping out of the bathroom, I put my auburn hair up in the towel and go check on my friend in the living room.

"I don't know why you complain about boy troubles, because when you went to Barbados last year I see you picked up a delicious little friend." Isabelle says as she waves a picture in her hand, while I not to snap at her for going through my personal photo albums.

"But I didn't meet any boys in Barbados. I ended up eating bad clams on the first night and was sick to my stomach the whole week." I say as I approach my friend and pull the photo out of her hand.

"Um, Iz? This is a picture of my parents honeymoon." Isabelle turns bright red and grabs the photo right back.

Closely examining it, she looks up at me and then back down at the photo.

"Isn't it creepy how you look exactly like your mother?"

"Or that you just called my Dad delicious."

"Hello girls! I just got home. By the way, what's so delicious?"

Anyone who has know my dad for years can tell you that he has the nastiest habit of popping out of nowhere at the worst possible times. And no matter how many times he may do it, It still scares the heck out of me.

Flustered, I shove the photo in my pocket.

"Um, the cake! We were just about to leave to go sample different wedding cakes."

I wink at Isabelle and she plays along with it. "Yeah yeah, that's it! The cake."

"So we better get going now, right Izzy?"

"Yeah, we don't want to be late." Isabelle smiles back at me.

"Well enjoy yourselves. And bring back some left-overs!" My dad walks into the kitchen, and Isabelle and I both make an a-line for the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what is it you want to do again?" I ask Isabelle timidly.

"Get a tattoo silly!" Izzy lightly punches me in the arms as I look up at the Tattoo parlor sign.

"And I have to come with you because...?"

"That's what friends do! Come on. If we are going to do something stupid, might as well do it together."

"Ooh no. There is no _we_. _You _can do something stupid. I will laugh it up when you are stuck getting it lasered off your ass at the age of 52."

"What? I just want a small star on my wrist like Nicole Richie."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Nicole Richie did it, that definitely makes getting a tattoo a brilliant idea." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

"Come on, stop being such a grouch. Besides, your father has a tattoo."

"...He has a what? Wait, why haven't I noticed? Unless it's someplace... You know, I'm not even gonna ask how you saw it. Most likely involves Tequila."

"Didn't you look at the picture from before?"

"Huh?" I reach into my back pocket and pull out the photo from earlier.

And truth be told, he does have a tattoo. Except it is this weird swirly symbol. Definitely one of those things you wake up with after a wild night of partying.

"It's pretty cool looking. In a gothic sort-of way." Isabelle comments.

"Well there is no way I'm getting a tattoo."

45 minutes later:

I really need to learn how to put my foot where my mouth is.

Admiring the swirly symbol on my arm, I still couldn't believe that Isabelle had talked me into getting the same tattoo my father has.

Well aside from dropping out of Viilanova, I guess I am required to one more stupid act that I'll regret for the rest of my life.

But just to be safe I think I'll not show this to my father. Cause I mean, he was most likely drunk or under the influence of some substance when he got that tattoo, and I'm _currently_ sober.

"So Tal, what do you want to do now?"

"Anything that involves sitting down. Preferably air conditioned."

As her face lit up and she erupted in a fit of spasms, I was convinced she was suffering from a brain aneurysm.

"MOVIES!" As Izzy jumps up and down in excitement I suddenly remember why I was blowing my friend off these pass few weeks in the first place.

Make Out Paradise. THE MOVIE. As if those Fabio plastered covers weren't enough to liquidate your brain, they had to make it movie. And the media's favorite certain blonde is starring in the lead role. Oh joy.

"So... what time do you want to see it?

"The movie? Um...I was thinking..."

"Hold on..." My friend was on her cellphone, most likely calling for the movie times.

"Welcome to Moviefone..."

Rolling my eyes, I decide to make a getaway while my friend wastes her time talking to a robot.

Productive days like those always have a way at coming back at you... And that spur of the moment tattoo just happens to be one of the reason why...

(PLEASE REVIEW)

--------------------------------

**Author's Note**

...I hope you liked the OC, by the way, all of the flashbacks Natalie is having take place in Boston. Her Missing-nin Dad came to Boston after being taken to America by her Spy mother (who was on a mission in Konoha and ended up saving her father's life...)

This is why I such a hard time writing the story, cause I wrote a prologue but it was way to confusing. I will try to incorporate the prologue information into the story, but It's hard...


End file.
